A variety of proposals have been made for open/close control for a shutter of an electric shutter device.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for operating an open/close element of an architectural electric open/close device using a remote operation device. Specifically, a remote operation unit 7 has operation switches PBU, PBD, and PBS for opening, closing, and stopping. The remote operation unit 7 outputs an operation signal in which a device code that specifies a shutter device 1 as a control target and a data code that specifies operation (opening, closing, and stopping) of a shutter curtain are formed by one word (paragraphs [0009] and [0024]). In the case where an input operation signal is an open/close operation signal, a receiving section 9 of an operation unit 8 enables open/close operation of a shutter curtain 2 when a predetermined number of words of the operation signal are input continuously. In the case where the input operation signal is a stop operation signal, on the other hand, the receiving section 9 stops open/close operation of the shutter curtain 2 when one word of the operation signal is input (paragraph [0025]).
However, Patent Documents 1 described above needs a further improvement.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-94408 (for example, paragraphs [0009], [0024], [0025] and the like)